A Bad Romance
by geekchick1804
Summary: Sequel to A Bad Kiss. Explicit. The morning after the events in A Bad Kiss.


A Bad Romance

A/N: The sequel to A Bad Kiss

Chapter 1

Spock walked swiftly from the bridge, it had been an hour after he had left Jim in the Captain's quarters (such as they were) and he was anxious to see his newly claimed mate. Spock opened the door to the cabin cautiously he did not know how Jim was going to react to his presence, fortunately for him Jim was lying on his side facing away from the door fast asleep and snoring softly. Jim was still bound, gagged and blindfolded with Spock's cum dripping out of his ass and reeked of the Vulcan's mating pheromones. Spock licked his lips in anticipation before he stripped off all of his clothes and placed them in a orderly and neat pile on the chair beside the bed, then he carefully climbed into the narrow bunk and lay down next to _his_ Jim. He spooned against the human and placed a chaste but affectionate kiss to the back of Jim's deliciously soft neck, he pillowed Jim's head onto his arm and made sure that every part of them was touching. He threw his right arm over Jim's waist and used it to pull Jim in even closer whilst he slid his left arm under Jim's body and wrapped that around him as well. He buried his head into Jim's shoulder and quickly fell asleep into dreams of claiming Jim again and again.

Spock woke a scant few hours later to Jim trying to get free from his arms but all it accomplished was fuelling Spock's arousal, without letting go of Jim and allowing him to escape Spock quickly removed the blindfold and the gag.

Jim blinked looking around (or at least where he could turn his turn his head to see) confused until he remembered the previous two weeks experiences, the attack on the shuttle by Romulan insurgents, then crash landing onto an uninhabited planet and the deaths of the rest of the away team. He remembered what he had thought had been a rescue only to be sold like cattle to someone who wanted to use him as a whore, he shuddered slightly at the memory. He remembered the terror of being stripped and drugged only to wake to find himself blinded and gagged with someone touching him in a sexual manner against his will, he had never felt so fucking helpless in his all his life (not even when he had been on Tarsus IV) and he had felt so much relief when Spock had initiated the meld and revealed his identity that it had made him quite dizzy. Jim took a deep breath of relief when he saw Spock's profile in the low light, although he did wonder why the Vulcan's face was so close to his own. There was literally a hairsbreadth between them and if Jim move just a bit closer their lips would be touching, the thought made him blush fiercely.

"Why are we in bed together?" He blurted out perplexed by their closeness.

"There is only one bed on this small ship, it is not designed for long distances and is used primarily by a romantic couple on research missions." Answered Spock succinctly and was that a hint of smugness in the man's face? Surely not.

Jim nodded at it wouldn't have been the first time they had shared a bed on an away mission as for some reason most of the new worlds they had found with humanoid populations believed that the captain and commander were lovers but then he realised he could feel unclothed skin against his own naked body. He took a deep breath at the jumble of emotions he could feel, there was of course shock but there was also arousal and anticipation which added confusion into the mix as well.

"Then why are you naked?"

Spock didn't answer verbally; he just turned Jim's face towards him and kissed Jim senseless to shut him up. Jim pulled away after a few seconds when he had started to respond to Spock's ministrations, he performed an accurate goldfish impersonation before he managed to speak.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" He demanded, he was so completely confused. _Why would Spock kiss me again? He already rescued me? And why would I kiss him back?_

Spock rubbed his hand up and down Jim's side, which caused Jim to squirm in pleasure and in discomfort due to the aforementioned pleasure.

"I would have thought that my actions would speak for themselves captain." Spock said before he thoroughly kissed Jim again. "You were most pleasing to me Jim, when you were writhing in pleasure underneath me. I hope to see you like that again." Spock paused for a moment and then lowered his voice into a growl. "I _will_ see you like that more often."

Spock's growl did something to Jim's insides but the captain wasn't sure what it was. Spock's hand slipped from Jim's side to between his captain's thighs and unerringly found Jim's soft flaccid cock, Spock began stroking Jim's manhood whilst kissing the back of Jim's neck all the while keeping Jim in place through his half-hearted attempts to get away. Jim started to harden underneath Spock's ministrations and began to writhe in pleasure against Spock's body causing a delicious amount of friction on Spock's skin, it took a scant few minutes of Spock's caresses before Jim erupted with the most powerful orgasm of his life. Spock almost immediately rolled Jim onto his stomach and admired the view before allowing his hands to map the most perfect body in the universe. He ran his hands over the globes of Jim's perfect ass loving the feel of the soft warm skin against his sensitive palms. Jim was boneless from his orgasm and to be honest Spock's hands felt so good on his body that he didn't protest or try to stop Spock this time, his hands were still bound anyway.

"So perfect Jim, so beautiful. I wish to claim you and to make you mine permanently. I can do that Jim, can I not?" Spock asked but he did not give Jim time to answer before he started to plant soft, gentle kisses down Jim's spine until he reached the most glorious backside that surely had ever existed.

Spock nipped at the perfectly round cheeks causing a gasp of pleasure to escape from Jim's lips, Spock parted Jim's legs further and then spread the captain's cheeks to gain access to the younger man's most intimate area. The Vulcan began to lick and lap at the tight bud of Jim's anus, inducing short sharp electric shocks to course through Jim's still pliant body, before he slowly started to slip his tongue into the tight hot opening and started to fuck Jim's hole with his tongue. Spock enjoyed hearing every gasp of Jim's pleasure, he could not believe that he had finally had this gorgeous creature underneath him, the Vulcan took his time in making Jim fall to pieces beneath him until all that could be heard was a litany of "more", "please" and "Harder" with several repeated cries of "Spock" until Jim finally shuddered through another orgasm but this time without a single touch to his cock.

Spock reached under Jim's body and gathered up some of Jim's ejaculate as he had no lubricant (and the cum that had been in Jim's ass had dried and so therefore was no longer usable for lubricant) and he needed something to smooth the way since he did not wish to hurt Jim when he claimed the younger man again. Spock set about almost immediately preparing Jim as his cock was so hard that it was actually quite painful, Spock quickly but thoroughly worked Jim open and then once he was satisfied that Jim could take him without there being any damage caused he slipped his cock inside and groaned as Jim's tight hot body accepted the intrusion.

Jim felt like he could feel Spock's cock in his throat the Vulcan was that large, it was a weird feeling having a cock in his ass Jim thought until Spock moved and caught his prostate causing him to scream in pleasure and to stop thinking altogether. He had never had more than one orgasm at a time before and he could think of nothing better than letting Spock continue as he felt so sated before and it wasn't even over yet.

Spock smirked at the turn of Jim's thoughts, he would be quite happy to continue and so Spock spent the next three hours plunging in and out of Jim's ass alternating between a furious pace and a gentle and soft pace before he finally came and collapsed onto the side of the bed, he slipped out Jim's pliant body and pressed a gentle kiss onto Jim's thoroughly marked back. He had pressed several bruises into Jim's hips with the force of his grip and he had bitten and scratched Jim's back several times in a blatant show of possessiveness that had taken even the Vulcan by surprise.

"Most pleasing." Murmured Spock.

Jim, unable to respond due to the numerous mind-blowing orgasms, just fell asleep without retorting causing Spock to smirk though the Vulcan quickly smoothed his face back into its normal expressionless mask even if there was no one to see it. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim possessively and followed his mate into slumber.

TBC


End file.
